


The Inside of a Human

by Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mephisto Pheles is a Little Shit, Mephisto in his doggy form, No beta we die like Shiro Fujimoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan/pseuds/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan
Summary: Me: I should be working on four other projects right now.Also me: But what if...you didn't?Actual summary: Mephisto is a spoiled dog and you really need to stop spoiling him.
Relationships: Mephisto Pheles/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	The Inside of a Human

**Author's Note:**

> "Dogs don't rationalize. They don't hold anything against a person. They don't see the outside of a human but the inside of a human." - Cesar Millan

It was late in the evening, and most, if not all of the staff at True Cross Academy had gone home. You had done no such thing, because you were almost done with these reports and you’d rather get them done here than finish them at home and interfere with your designated private time.

To be fair, you _did_ live with Mephisto, but despite his love for PDA and his tendency to be slightly clingy at times, he at least knew when to give you some space when you wanted it. Besides, he was always good at helping you unwind after you spent nearly all day working at a desk.

You were so absorbed in your work and the music blasting from your headphones into your eardrums was so loud that you didn’t hear the door to your office open and close (though the motion itself was already relatively quiet), nor did you hear the tip-tap of a dog’s tiny footsteps padding over to where you were seated at your desk, or when the dog stopped at the foot of your chair and sat on its haunches.

When the small dog jumped into your lap and made himself comfortable, however, you automatically moved your free hand to scratch behind the dog’s ears, and for the next few minutes, the two of you remained in comfortable silence: with you working on your reports, while absentmindedly tending to the dog in your lap with your other hand and remaining none the wiser.

It wasn’t until the dog suddenly asked you, “Are you almost done?” did you finally snap out of your reverie. You let your headphones fall around your neck as you stared down at your lap, where your hand was still resting on top of doggy Mephisto’s head, who gazed up at you with his signature droopy eyes as he awaited your answer.

“…When did you even come _in_ here?” you finally asked, the incredulity in your voice made clear as you lifted your hand from Mephisto’s head to sling your arm over the back of your chair.

“About fifteen minutes ago,” he supplied helpfully. “I was getting bored waiting for you, so I decided to wait for you here, instead.”

He said it so matter-of-factly, but even after knowing him for as long as you have, it was still hard for you to take him seriously if he sounded like a chipmunk every time he talked in his dog form.

“Um…thanks,” you replied after a moment, letting the corner of your mouth quirk up in a small smirk as you turned back to your laptop screen, adjusting your posture as you moved your hand back onto the mouse. “If it makes you feel better, I’m almost done with these reports, so you’ll only have to wait a few more minutes before we can go home.”

“If I must,” he sighed dramatically, the effect once again dampened by the fact that he sounded like he just inhaled helium as he rolled over onto his backside and looked up at you expectantly.

You raised a single, unimpressed brow, but nevertheless obliged him and scratched his belly with your free hand as you resumed your work. “You know, I wouldn’t have minded if you’d gone home without me.”

“And leave you here all by yourself?” he gasped, rolling over again to stare at you with the saddest, most adorably helpless puppy dog eyes he could possibly manage. “A true gentleman would never _dream_ of leaving someone he loves all alone like this!”

“Wow, the demon King of Time is a true gentleman? I never would’ve guessed,” you said with a teasing smirk.

“Why must you be so mean to me?” he pouted, letting his tail droop for emphasis. “I thought we understood each other.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to tease you every now and again,” you replied, your smirk widening at Mephisto’s little display. “Especially when you make it so easy for me.”

“I do not! You’re just very mean,” he insisted.

“I’m also done, so watch your tone,” you drawled, turning off your laptop with a keyboard shortcut and closing it as Mephisto got to his feet, his tail wagging eagerly as he jumped down from your lap.

“Wonderful! _Eins, zwei, drei_!” In a great cloud of pale pink smoke, Mephisto stood before you as a human, his umbrella in one hand as he held out the other to you with a shamelessly wicked grin. “Shall we, then?”

You rolled your eyes as you rose to your feet, but there was no real irritation behind the gesture as you smiled and took his hand. “We shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
